One Bet, One Night
by pokefreak59
Summary: Naruto and his friends made a bet to see who could stay the longest inside a "haunted" hospital. Not really a horror story. More of a humor with cheesy horror scenes, But I'll try to make it as scary as possible
1. Haunted Hospital

**Welcome to the first chapter. Hope you enjoy it**.

**This takes place in a AU, so none of them have any jutsu's or anything like that**.

* * *

Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura, Ino, Hinata, Temari and Shikamaru stood outside the old rundown hospital. It was 4 stories high and had a creepy vibe coming from it, most of the windows on the first and second floor had been boarded up.

"Well let's get this over with." Sasuke said."You're not scared are you?" He smirked.

"Scared? Me? Ha ha ha, don't be ridiculous. It's just and abandoned building." Naruto said. "It's not like there are any such things as ghosts right?" He reached over and opened the front door. "Stay the longest in this hospital? Easiest money I ever made." He stepped inside and everyone else followed.

The inside was pitch black so they felt around for a light switch, Hinata found one and switched it on. A low buzz was heard from the lights, not many of the lights turned on but it wasn't so dark anymore. They saw that the lobby was a complete mess.

There was overturned chairs, tables, shards of glass on the floor, and

_Why did I agree to this? _Naruto thought.

* * *

"You guys ever hear about that old hospital at the end of town?" Kiba said as he sat down at their usual lunch table.

Everyone at the table looked at him curious about what he had to say.

"They say that hospital was full of brilliant doctors, they never let a patient die everyone loved it." Kiba started to say.

"Let me guess," Sasuke interrupted "then one day one of the doctors patient died, then one by one each and every patient began to die. Am I right?"

Kiba blinked at him "Yeah...how did you know?"

Ino and Sakura stared at him in adoration.

"Well with what you said I thought it can't possibly end good."

"Yeah well anyways, soon the doctors just could not save any patient and the hospital was soon closed down."

"Okay, then what?" Naruto asked his voice slightly cracking.

"Now there is a rumor going around that the ghosts of everyone of those patients goes around the hospital and scares the crap out people, sometimes they get dragged into the next life." Kiba laughed.

"You going anywhere with this?" Sakura said.

"Yeah, let's make a bet. Let's go there tonight and we'll see who can stay in the hospital the longest. Whoever is the last person to stay in wins the money."

"What money?" Naruto asked his ears perking up.

"I''ll put in 20 bucks and you guys put whatever amount you want. Who's in?" Kiba said as he slapped his twenty dollar bill on the table.

Hinata, Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura, Ino, Shikamaru, and Temari all stared at the money.

"What the hell?" Temari said "It's not like I had anything planned this weekend." She said as she threw another twenty on top of Kiba's.

Sakura reached into her purse and pulled out a 10. "It's all I have left after I bought that skirt yesterday."

"Trying to impress Sasuke huh?" Ino reached into her bra and pulled another twenty.

Sasuke reached into his pocket and pulled out three 10's. "This might be interesting." He smiled.

Naruto and Hinata gulped as they saw each person put money in.

_Are they serious? They aren't afraid at all? It's freakin ghosts! Nothing is scarier than that._ Naruto thought as a cold sweat drop rolled down his neck.

_If I go...maybe Naruto will be impressed by my bravery. Maybe he'll start liking me._ "I-I-I'm in t-too." She put in a 50 dollar bill.

"Alright. So in total we have 170..." Kiba looked up at Naruto. "Naruto, you in or out?"

"I bet he's scared of ghosts." Sasuke laughed and everyone looked at Naruto.

Naruto felt the cold hard gazes that everyone gave him. His hand trembled underneath the table as he reached to his pocket. "In!" He said and put in 40 dollars. _What the hell did I just do!?_

_

* * *

_As they all stepped in they heard a distant voice calling them. They all looked back and saw Kiba running towards them.

"Sorry I'm late. My shift ended later then I thought." He said.

"Where's the money?" Shikamaru asked.

"I left it with Shino. We can trust him." Kiba said as he stepped into the hospital. He looked behind him at the rusted door. "Well if anyone wants to back out right now..." He pointed behind him "there's the exit."

All 7 of them stared at the door.

"No thanks." They all said in unison.

As they said those words the doors swung shut.

"Hehe...very funny Kiba." Naruto said. "Already trying to scare us."

"That wasn't me..." Kiba said. He walked over to the door and pulled on it. "....."

"What's wrong?" Ino asked.

"It won't open.." Kiba said

"Pull on it!" Temari yelled.

"That's what I'm doing and it won't open!" Kiba shouted back.

Naruto and Sasuke walked over and helped him out but to no luck.

"He's right...it won't open." Sasuke said.

"Maybe this wasn't such a good idea..." Hinata said.

"Well there's not much we can do now except walk around the hospital and begin." Shikamaru said.

"Did you turn all the lights on?" Kiba asked as he stared down the dim lit hallways.

"There's only one switch and that's all it did." Naruto said.

"Luckily I brought a few flashlights with me." He laughed as he dropped his bag and took out 6 flashlights. He handed one each to the girls and one to Sasuke. "Sorry guys not enough for you." He said to Naruto and Shikamaru.

"Whatever I'll probably just end up sleeping on the first bed I see anyways." Shikamaru said and headed down the Hallway A.

"I don't need one either." Naruto pounded his chest and took the stairs to the third floor.

Sasuke walked up to the second floor, with Sakura and Ino following him.

"I'm gonna stay on this floor." Kiba said and walked down Hallway C.

Temari yawned and walked down Hallway D.

"Where should I go?" Hinata whispered to herself. "Maybe this place really is haunted. That door closing by itself is just too weird." Just then the lights in the lobby turned off. "Eek!" Hinata squealed. _I'll head upstairs too. _

* * *

Naruto carefully walked down the dark hallway with his arms up in front of him. Only three lights were turned on this floor. _I can barely see where I am going. _

"Gah!" He yelled as he tripped over something and fell face first on the floor. "What the hell was that?" He said as he rubbed his face. He felt around for whatever it was that made him trip. He felt a box like shape and opened the top of it.

"What's in here?" He reached inside and pulled out something hairy. He raised in what little light he had and realized that it was a human skull. His face turned ghost white as he dropped the skull and it rolled down the hallway.

Hinata was walking down the same hallway that Naruto was in. She heard a low whimpering and cautiously walked in it's direction. _What is that noise? _When she got to it she saw a passed out Naruto that was foaming at the mouth. "N-Naruto what happened?" She said as she raced to his side. "H-He passed out." Hinata sighed. _Luckily nothing bad happened to him. What made him be like this? _She thought as she looked around the hallway.

* * *

**Review and tell me what you think. If you know any good horror fanfics let me know so I can get some ideas on what to write next  
**


	2. That's Not Normal

**Here is the second chapter. This is where things start to pick up**.

* * *

Sasuke, Ino, and Sakura walked down the cold dark second floor of the hospital. None of the lights were on so they only had their flashlights to illuminate the way. They stood in the middle of a four way intersection.

Sakura shivered "It's a bit cold isn't it?" She waved her flashlight into each hallway.

Ino laughed at her "What a baby." She stuck her tongue out at Sakura and grabbed Sasuke's arm. "Right Sasuke?"

"You're both babies for following me instead of finding your own path." Sasuke said as he shook Ino off and walked to the path in front of them.

Ino stood still and began to sulk.

Sakura caught up to Sasuke as he went inside the second room. "Anything in there?" She asked him.

Sasuke shined his light over the room. He saw an empty bed and old defibrillator, the floor was filthy and reeked liked something had died. He closed the door and shook his head.

"Man this boring." Sakura complained as she let out a yawn "I thought that this would be exciting. See a ghost or zombie right Ino?" Sakura looked to her left. "Ino?"

Sasuke stopped and turned around. "Something happen?"

"Is she still sulking?" Sakura looked back to the intersection where she had been. They her light pointing in their direction but it was on the ground. "Ino! Did you fall asleep on the floor?"Sakura called out to her.

"Let's go check on her." Sasuke hurried back to her but when he got there, she was not there.

"Where did she go?" Sakura asked almost whimpering. "This place is pitch black, why would she leave her light here?"

"Ino!" Sasuke yelled out into each corridor but got no answer. "Damn we're gonna have to split up and search for her." Sasuke said.

"Oh no way!" Sakura argued. "I've seen one too many horror flick to know what's gonna happen." She crossed her arms. "First we spit up. Then I get caught by some monster and get groped all over. It's gonna feel me up all over with it's slimy tentacles then after it's done I'm gonna end up with my head cut off and be hung upside down from a window or something."

Sasuke stared at her "What movies have you been watching?"

Sakura face turned slightly red "T-The point is we are not splitting up."

Then what do we do? If we look together it's gonna take forever to find her."

"We have technology duh." Sakura said as she held out her cell phone. She flipped it open and dialed Ino's number.

_Have you ever heard of the orange range?  
Don't tell your mama or she'll think you insane _

Sakura and Sasuke jumped at the sound. They waved their lights to the ground and saw a ringing phone on the ground.

"It's Ino's phone..." Sakura said as she picked it up. "She never goes anywhere without it."

"Well I'll go this way." Sasuke pointed behind him. "You go that way." He pointed to the corridor on the left."He turned around and began his search.

"Wait! Sasuke!" Sakura called after him. _What's the point? Might as well search. But...where could she have gone? We were gone like 40 seconds at the most._

_

* * *

_"Naruto?" Naruto heard as he finally came to. "Are you feeling better?"

"What?" Naruto bolted upright "Who's there?" He said as he hit his head against Hinata's "Ow! That hurts."

"Ouch!" Hinata cried.

"Hinata is that you?" Naruto felt around.

"Yeah..it's me."

"Sorry" He rubbed his head. "I was just surprised." "Where are you anyways?" He asked as he spread his arms around searching for Hinata in the dark room.

"You knocked me down on the floor." Hinata laughed. "Hold on...I'll turn my flash light on." She reached into her jacket and took it out. She flipped the switch and the beam of light hit Naruto in the face.

"Waah!" Naruto yelled and fell off the bed. "Too bright!"

"Naruto! Are you OK?" Hinata hurried over and helped him to his feet.

"Yeah. Wait Hinata what are you doing here anyway?" Naruto asked as sat back down on the bed.

"W-Well I-I was wandering th-the halls." Now that she and Naruto could see each others faces She had returned to her usual shy, stuttering self. "I-I-I heard a whimpering and saw that it was you." She looked into his eyes and blushed. "You...you were passed out. So I brought you to this room and here you are."

_Whoa Hinata must have been really scared. She's stuttering just remembering what happened_. "It's OK Hinata! You don't have to be scared. We can just walk around together!" Naruto said. "I'll lead the way." He snatched the flashlight from her hands, took Hinata by her hand, and walked out the room.

_W-We're holding hands! _Hinata squealed in her head. "W-Where are g-going?"

"Don't know." Naruto said as he swung the light around. "But we're stuck here till the others leave." He opened a patients room and peeked inside. _Nothing. _"What's on this floor anyways?"

"This is the floor where they have the morgue."

"How did you know that Hinata?" Naruto turned around and faced her.

"I didn't say anything." Hinata answered.

"Well then who did?" Naruto asked. He looked around to see if anyone was there with them but no one was there. A shiver ran down his spine. "Y-You don't think it was a ghost do you...." Naruto asked his voice shaking.

Hinata gasped and shut her eyes. "I hope not!"

"W-Well....I'm not scared!" Naruto boasted.

Just then they heard a loud crash coming from the room 3 doors down.

"What was that?" Naruto pointed the light in the direction. Hinata whimpered and they both stood quietly.

They heard some rustling and another crash, like glass had fallen.

"L-Let's check it out.." Naruto gulped. Hinata without realizing it clinged on to his arm. "That scared Hinata?" Naruto joked.

"So-Sorry!" She let go and jumped back.

"It's OK." Naruto smiled at her and grabbed her hand. "We'll check it out slowly." They walked to the door.

_My...He...We're holding hands again! _Hinata yelled in her head. _I can't believe this. It's what I always wanted. _

Naruto grabbed the door handle and twisted it. _We'll see what made that noise now. _

The moment the door was fully opened a dark figure tackled Naruto to the ground making him let go of Hinata and drop the flashlight.

"Wah!" Naruto and Hinata cried.

"Naruto!" A voice cried and rubbed it's face against Naruto's.

Hinata dropped down and picked up the flashlight. "Who's there?" She focused the light on Naruto and saw that Ino was rubbing herself on top of Naruto. "I-I-Ino!"

"What are you doing?" Naruto cried and crawled backwards.

Ino smiled at him and crawled forward remaining on top of Naruto. Her chest in front of his face and her legs wrapped around his.

"Naruto? Don't you find me sexy?" Ino flickered her eyes and blushed. She unzipped her bright orange sweater and lifted her shirt, revealing her pink bra to him. "You can touch them.." She grabbed Naruto's hand and brought it closer to her chest

Naruto gulped as Hinata flustered and tried to think of what to do.

* * *

Kiba whistled as he examined every inch of the hospital. "This is so lame! I heard this was supposed to be haunted. At this rate no one will be scared enough to leave."

"Get away from me!" Shikamaru shouted his voice was coming from behind Kiba.

"Shikamaru?" Kiba turned his head and looked behind him.

"Kiba! Run!" Shikamaru was running at him and showed no signs of slowing down.

"What's happening?"

"Explain later!" Shikamaru ran past him.

Kiba looked to see what was chasing first all he heard was a low groaning and laughing. Then he saw a body approaching him, the left half of his face was drenched in dried blood and the top of his head was missing so his rotting brain was visible. Patches of skin were hanging off his body and his lips were ripped right off.

"Zombie?!" Kiba ran and caught up to Shikamaru. "Where did that thing come from?" He panted.

"I don't know! I was getting read to sleep in a patient's bed when that thing popped out from under the sheets!" Shikamaru yelled. "It's been chasing me for 10 minutes."

"Let's hide in here." Kiba made a sharp right turn when the corridor split into 4 ways. He opened the first door he saw and flew in. Shikamaru did the same.

Both of them gasped for air and sat on the cold dirty floor.

"Let's rest here for a while." Shikamaru said as he caught his breath.

A smile came across Kiba's face. _Here I thought this would be a boring night. _"You know, if you get scared you can just smash one of the windows open and leave at anytime." Kiba suggested.

"What, and not get the money? Not a chance." Shikamaru grinned back.

"Eeeeek!" A shriek came from outside.

"Temari!" Shikamaru and Kiba shouted.

"Did the zombie get her?" Kiba said as he got to his feet.

Shikamaru jumped up, opened the door and ran out the door without saying a word.

"Wait up!" Kiba yelled and took a step forward. Something wrapped around his foot and made him trip. "Ow! What was that?" He shined the light and saw another zombie crawling towards him. It's skin was almost completely rotted off and had it's lower half of it's body cut off. "This night keeps getting better and better."

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed the chapter. If you have any suggestions PM me**


	3. Snap out of it!

**Chapter 3 is here. Hope you enjoy it**.

* * *

"Temari?" Shikamaru shouted into the hospital. "Where are you?"

"Hiiyah!" Temari yelled and a crunching noise echoed through the halls.

_That way? _Shikamaru ran through the dim lit building. _Please be OK. _When he turned the corner he saw Temari kicking the zombie lying on the floor. "You're alright." He sighed.

"Who do you think you are?!" She kicked the holy hell out of the zombie. "Touching my ass? Now you know not to mess with me!" She looked up at Shikamaru "Oh! Hi...didn't see you there." She laughed.

"What did you do to it?" He asked when he saw that way down the zombies head was on the floor.

"I grabbed this pipe and smacked him in the head. It went flying off!" She grinned and had a thumbs up."I don't need a guy to take care off me." She laughed.

"I can see that." Shikamaru looked behind him "Kiba? He must have stayed behind. I'm gonna look for him, wanna come?"

Temari's eyes lit up and she grabbed Shikamaru by his arm. "OK!" She happily said.

* * *

"I-I-Ino!" Naruto's face was as red as could be. "What's wrong with you?" He gulped.

"What's the matter Naruto?" Ino asked seductively and let go of Naruto's hand. She began fondeling her own breasts. "They aren't big enough? They aren't like Hinata's but I think they are pretty good." She giggled. She brought her face closer to Naruto's, their lips millimeters apart.

"What about Sasuke!" Naruto shouted.

Ino eyes flashed and she turned her head to the left. "Sasuke? Where?" She looked beneath her and jumped off Naruto "Gahh! What just happened?" She looked over at Hinata who was still trying to take in what she had done. Ino pulled her shirt down and zipped up her sweater. "Why was shirt like that?"

"You tell me!" Naruto said picking himself up. "You tackled me to the ground and started rubbing up against me!"

"As if I would do something like that."

"I-It's true." Hinata said she had seemed to calm down and regain herself. "Y-You grabbed his hand and tried to make him touch your boo-...chest."

"Why can't I remember that...wait!" She looked around her "Where's Sakura and Sasuke?" She went into the room she got out of and looked inside. "Not here! When did we split up..How did we split up?" She reached inside the pocket of her blue denim jeans and then took it back out. "I lost my cell..." She pouted.

"Any idea what happened to you?" Naruto asked. The three of them were huddled closely together.

"Well...no. All I remember is walking with Sasuke then I stopped for a second...next thing I know I'm on top of you."

"Weird." Hinata whispered. "Maybe you were enchanted by a spell. Or maybe possessed by a ghost."

"Ghost!?" Naruto voice cracked when he said that. "Y-You think so?"

"Could be." Hinata answered as she put her arms behind her.

"You're not scared are you Naruto?" Ino snickered as she waved her index finger around.

"O-Of course....not! Come on! Let's go somewhere else. You coming Ino?" Naruto walked forward followed by Hinata.

"Sure, why not? I don't want to be left alone in a place like this." She kicked a dusty needle away from her. "Hey! Try calling Sakura, ask her where she is."

"Sure." Naruto grabbed his cell phone out of his dark orange sweaters pocket. "Damn..."

"What is it?" Hinata asked looking at the phone. "Oh.."

"What's wrong?"

"No signal." Naruto turned the phone and showed it to her. "Come on." He put the phone away "This way looks saf....interesting." He walked down a hallway to the pediatrics area of the hospital.

Following the three of them was a dark figure floating in the air. It had long hair down to her feet, she wore a a dark colored kimono and was barefoot.

"Just like I thought." She giggled "He's even cuter when he blushes! This is gonna be fun!" She smiled and floated after them.

* * *

Sakura sat under the reception desk, gasping for air, her eyes wide open with shock.

_There's no way that just happened! _She got up and peeked over the counter top. She scanned the area to make sure it was clear. _Flying knives? Rat's moving in formation? Blood oozing from the walls? This place is NOT normal! This place is haunted for real, and something must have gotten Ino! _She stood up and got her cell phone out_. I got to tell everyone to watch out._

She slid her phone up and called Naruto. "Pick up...pick up." She said as the rings went on an on. "Damn it! Sasuke next." Before she could dial his number she heard a thud from behind her.

Her heart raced as she gasped and dropped her phone. She twisted around and looked around. "What was that?"

A soft sobbing was heard in the distance.

"Who's there?" She called out but got no answer. She walked in the direction of the noise and saw a little girl on the floor crying.

She had blue hair that was tied into pigtails and bangs that covered her eyes. She had on a school uniform and had a cut on her left knee that was bleeding profusely .

Sakura ran over to the girl. "Are you alright?" She said as she removed the ribbon in her hair and tied it around the cut to stop the bleeding. "What are you doing here?"

The girl sniffed and wiped away the tears and snot from her nose. "Miki and Noemi chased me into this place. They are always picking on me."

"I'm Sakura, what's your name?"

"Yui." The girl said in a soft voice.

"When did you get in here?"

"Like at 5 or 6 o'clock. I tried to get back out but they locked to doors from the outside." She put her head down. "Wait how did you get in here?" Her eyes lit up.

"I came here with my friends the doors weren't locked at all."

"Let's get out of here!" Yui stood up but she groaned and began to cry when she put weight on her leg.

Sakura wrapped her arms around her. "It's OK." She lifted her up and put her on her back. "We'll find a way out. The doors got locked again." _Forget the stupid bet. _"We need to get out of here fast, this place is haunted just like Kiba said."

"Haunted!" Yui jumped and almost made Sakura lose balance.

"Hold still. If not you'll get hurt again." Sakura warned her.

"OK." She wrapped her arms around Sakura's neck and held tight. "You know something funny?"

"What is it?" Sakura asked.

"You got small boobs." Yui laughed.

"Well excuse me for having such a small chest!" She said as her face turned red.

* * *

"Take that!" Kiba yelled as he grabbed a fire extinguisher that was next to him and he smashed the arm that was holding his leg.

The arm broke apart from body and blood gushed out from the arm spreading all across the floor.

"Kiba!" Shikamaru burst through the door. "Oh you're OK."

"No thanks to you." Kiba growled.

Temari walked in and saw the zombie on the floor. "He got you too huh?" She smirked.

"Why the hell did you leave?"

"He was worried about me." Temari hugged Shikamaru from the behind. "How cute is that?"

"We need to warn the others." He took out his phone then put it away. "No bars..."

"We have to find them on our own and tell them." Shikamaru said. "Let's stick together. You never know might happen."

Temari and Kiba nodded and followed him out the room.

"I think Naruto said he was going to the third floor, and Sasuke and his fangirls followed him to the second floor right?" Kiba asked.

"Yeah...wait does anyone know where Hinata went?"Shikamaru began to worry.

Temari laughed. "Knowing her she can't be too far from Naruto so I think she is safe."

"OK so we are going to find Sasuke first since he is closer." Kiba said and the others agreed.

* * *

Naruto, Hinata, and Ino walked closely together since they only had one flashlight to share.

"Ouch! Naruto, walk faster! I keep bumping into you."

"We have to stay together right so just walk slower!" Naruto shouted.

"What's that?" Hinata pointed to the wall ahead. "I think I saw something run past there."

Naruto shined the light and they saw a womanly shadow on the wall.

"Who could that be?" Ino asked.

"Sakura is that you?" Naruto called out.

"That can't be her." Ino said.

"How come?" Hinata asked.

"Look at the chest!" She pointed. "They're huge!"

Naruto burst out laughing and dropped the flashlight causing it to break."Woops."

"Great going. Now we can barely see in front of us." Ino complained.

"Shut up. Just hold hands and stick together." Naruto said. Ino grabbed his left hand and Hinata his right.

"Naruto?" Hinata said.

"What is it?" Naruto asked still walking.

"You are extremely cute!" Hinata giggled.

"What!" Naruto let go of her hand and faced her.

"Yeah! Everything about you is cute!"

"Hinata? What did you just say!" Ino asked.

"Let's do it right now!" She took off her sweater and threw her shirt behind her. "Ino you can join in too!" She smiled.

"H-H-Hinata what came over you? You're acting j-j-just like Ino did!" Naruto stammered.

"Hinata calm down!" Ino said and grabbed her arms.

Hinata looked at her and gave her a kiss on the cheek making Ino faint. "Naruto you're next." She licked her lips and took her jeans off.

_What's up with her! This isn't Hinata. How did Ino snap out of it? _Naruto thought.

* * *

**There it is. I left Sasuke out of this chapter mostly because I hate him lol. He'll show up in the next chapter though. **

**Remember to review**


	4. Goodbye

**It's been a while but here is the new chapter. **

**Also be sure to check out my other stories if you're interested**.

* * *

"Hold on a second Hinata!" Naruto backed himself up against the wall.

"Come on Naruto.." Hinata threw her blue denim jeans at Naruto. "Don't you like me?" She blushed as she nibbled on her thumb as she stood under the one light in the hallway that was working.

Naruto's eyes were looking at her half-naked body. They looked at all her curves from her chest to her hips. She was wearing blue panties with a matching top. _H-Her boobs...their huge! No snap out of it! _He shook his head.

Hinata caught him admiring her body. "Like what you see?" She bent forward so that her chest was practically in Naruto's face. "Touch me." She moaned. "Kiss me! Lick me! Bite me! Do whatever you want with me!" She sat on Naruto lap moaning in pleasure.

Naruto was losing control of himself. Hinata was on top of him telling him he could do whatever he wanted to her. Who would pass up an opportunity like that? He reached his arms around her back and began to unstrap her bra. _Wait! This isn't Hinata. _He let go of the bra and returned his hand back to his sides.

"Come on Naruto..." Hinata said seductively. She picked up his chin and leaned in closer to him. "I love you...I always have.."

"What!" Naruto panicked and looked into her eyes.

Hinata stared back...and her face began to blush a million shades of red. "Naruto!" She fell back. _W-W-We were so close to each other! _She breathed heavily as she sat on the floor.

"Is it really you?" Naruto asked picking himself off the ground.

"W-W-What do you mean...." Hinata realized that she was in front of Naruto wearing nothing but her underwear. "Gah! Don't look." She shouted.

Naruto quickly shut his eyes and turned at the wall. _First Ino then Hinata? What's going on here?_

"Naruto what happened?" Hinata asked as she put one leg into her jeans.

"Same thing that Ino did...only worse." Naruto laughed.

"....What did I do?" She asked her voice trembling.

"Well for one...the clothes." Naruto said. Even though he was not looking, he could tell that Hinata was red in the face.

"Anything else?"

"You kissed Ino and made her faint." He pointed to the floor. "You sat on my lap...and seemed to be enjoying it." He could hear Hinata groaning in embarrassment. "You gave me a good look at your breasts." He laughed again. "And you told me that you loved me."

Hinata dropped her shirt when she heard him say that. "W-W-W-What!" She said her voice cracking.

"Don't worry. I know that wasn't really you. What ever came over you made you say that. You could get a much better guy then me anyway." He continued laughing.

"W-W-W-Well...N-N-Naruto..." Hinata stuttered.

"Oh come on!" A voice screamed.

Hinata and Naruto looked up and found a ghostly figure hovering over them.

"These girls are so boring." She said. "They got a great looking guy like you around them and they just stand around and all they want to do is be friends. If I were still alive I would made you mine!" She was pointing to Naruto.

She wore a kimino that had flower petals on it. She had a flower petal in her hair, and a small bracelet on her right arm.

She dropped to the ground and stared into Naruto's pale face. "What's wrong with you?" She raised an eyebrow.

"GHOST!!!" Naruto ran through her grabbed Hinata by the arm and and ran away into the hallway that they saw with the shadow.

"Hey get back here!" She noticed to the floor and saw Ino lying unconscious on the floor. "Oh...I forgot about her." She chased after them.

Naruto had jumped into the first open room he saw and shut the door, making it pitch black. He was taking huge deep breaths. _I knew it! I knew there would be ghosts here. _

"Naruto?" Hinata put her hand over Naruto's. "Are you afraid of g-ghosts?" She was still blushing, but there was no way he could tell.

"W-W-What? Me?" He pointed to himself "N-No way. Why would I be s-s-scared of something like that?"

"Because you ran away from me screaming like a girl." The ghost peeked it's glowing head through the door. "Come on I'm a ghost. I can walk through walls and stuff." She smiled.

Naruto saw it and turned pale once again and fainted.

"Naruto!" Hinata shot her hands out to try to catch him.

"You love him don't you?" The ghost smiled at Hinata.

* * *

Sasuke grabbed a door handle and twisted it "Crap, this one is locked too." He looked down the hallway. "Every single door in this corridor was locked." He yawned and covered his mouth. "Man I don't think I've ever been this bored. I would have rather gone out with Sakura or even Ino then this." He blinked when he realized what he was doing. "Heh. I'm so bored I'm talking to myself. Might as well try to meet up with Sakura, she might have found Ino by now."

He took out his cell phone and dialed Sakura's number as he walked back to the stairs.

Sakura felt her phone, it was set on vibrate. "Oh!" She said.

"What is it?" Yui asked.

Sakura stopped walking and set Yui down on the floor. "Phone call." She pointed to her phone and answered it. "Yes Sasuke?"

"Did you find Ino?"

"No but I found an army of rats that want to kill me and a this little girl. Forget the stupid bet I'm getting this girl out of here."

"Where are you right now?" Sasuke asked sounding a little concerned.

"I'm heading downstairs. Why?"

"I might as well help out too. This place is a total dump. Wait for me, I'm at the top of the stairs." He shut his phone and walked down.

"My friend is coming to help escape alright?" Sakura smiled to Yui.

"Is he cute?" Yui asked.

"Oh yeah! He's a hunk!" Sakura had hearts in her eyes. "One day I'm gonna be Mrs. Sakura Uchiha." She hugged herself.

Yui looked at her weird "Sure you are."

"Whatever." She picked up Yui.

"Waaagh!" Sasuke screamed.

"Sasuke?" Sakura looked up to see what had happened. She heard something tumble down the stairs and she gulped."Sasuke....?" She dropped Yui down and crept up to the flight of stairs. "Waaaah!"

"What is it?" Yui cried.

"Sasuke speak to me!" Sasuke had fallen down the flight of stairs and hit his head on the wall. She checked his pulse but felt nothing. "He's dead!" Sakura screamed at the top of her lungs, and echoing all throughout the hospital.

"What?" Yui said. "What do you mean he's dead!"

* * *

Kiba, Temari, and Shikamaru looked around.

"Was that Sakura just now?" Kiba asked.

"I think it was. Come on we have to find them! I got a feeling this night isn't going to end well." Shikamaru ran off to the lobby stairs.

"Wait up for us!" Kiba and Temari yelled after him.

* * *

**Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! **

**Remember to review**


	5. Meet Viola

**Next chapter is here**.

* * *

Shikamaru ran up the stairs to the spot where Yui was "Who are you?" He asked.

"I'm Yui are you here to help me and Sakura?" She pointed upstairs "Someone fell and Sakura has been crying ever since."

Shikamaru ran up the stairs and saw Sakura sitting over a body. "Are you OK?" He walked over and put his arm around Sakura.

"Sasuke fell down the stairs." She was cradling Sasuke body in her arms. "He's dead." She wept, and she showed no signs of stopping. "I never got a chance to tell him I loved him."

"Yeah you did..everyday." Shikamaru said. "And you might want to take a closer look at the body." He shined the light at Sasuke's face.

"What do you mean?" Sakura looked at the body once more. He had Sasuke's hair and even his clothes but the face was different he had narrow eyes and buckteeth. "What? He didn't look like this before you came. He looked exactly like Sasuke!"

"There's a note on his chest." Shikamaru ripped it from his clothes. "Hahaha...fooled you." It read "This is a doll I made. The real kid is hidden in here somewhere. He's safe for the time being. Sunrise is in 8 hours...you have until then to find him." He put the note back down "What is this?"

"Let me see that." Sakura grabbed the note "One by one they will disappear, until then try to find them...or at least survive..." A grin came over Sakura "He's still alive!" She ran down the stairs "Yui he's still..." She looked around "Yui?"

"That girl down there? What happened?" Shikamaru came down.

"She's gone." She pointed to the spot where she was. "She had a bad leg she couldn't even move. That thing that got Sasuke got her too!" She panicked.

"Crap!" Shikamaru ran down the stairs and Sakura followed. "Kiba! Temari!" He yelled out.

"What? What's wrong?" They answered in unison they were at the bottom of the stair case.

"Thank god!" He said.

"What's wrong?" Temari demanded.

"Someone or thing kidnapped Sasuke and some girl called Yui." He explained.

Sakura caught up "Oh hey guys. We need to stick together from here on out. That thing already got two people, who knows what going to happen to them....wait I was looking for Ino before maybe it got her too. We need to hurry!"

They all nodded and walked back up the stairs.

"We need to find them and get the hell out of here. Forget the bet." Temari said.

* * *

"You're in love with this guy aren't you?" The ghost asked Hinata. She was levitating in front of her face.

"What's that got to do with anything?" Hinata asked her face turning red. "Why are you here anyways?"

"This place is such a bore. No one ever comes in here and when they do they run the moment they step foot in here." The ghost explained. "My name is Viola. I saw Naruto come in here and it was love at first site." She flew back and twisted around. "But as you can see I'm a ghost. I can't exactly lock lips with this guy."

"So you possessed Ino and me to do that?" Hinata shouted.

"Hey, you should be glad. You would have kissed him if you hadn't broken the trance."

"How did I do that?"

Viola snapped her fingers and the lights in the room turned on. "Better." She smiled "Your emotions were powerful enough to break free. That's how I could tell you like this guy."

"How did you turn the lights on?"

"What's with all the questions?" Viola pouted "I'm the one who controls just about everything in here." She flew towards Hinata "Here's an idea. Why don't you go ahead and give him a kiss? He's passed out he is totally oblivious to the world around him."

Hinata gulped and looked down at Naruto's sleeping face. _I..I could...I can kiss him right now. Just like I always wanted to. _She was having a hard time swallowing and her face was turning red.

"Come on." Viola said. "You know you want to!" She sang as she danced around Hinata in the air.

Hinata began to tremble as she brought her face closer to Naruto's. _I'm gonna do it..._She puckered up her lips and prepared for the long awaited moment.

Viola looked on eagerly, smiling. "Go, go."

All of a sudden the door flew open.

"Hinata, Naruto?" Ino shouted the lights outside were on too. She saw Hinata so close to Naruto and giggled "Never mind..I'll let you finish up."

"Wait it's not what it looks like!" Hinata cried.

"Oh yes it is!" Viola shouted. "Keep going!"

"I...Is that a ghost?" Ino pointed to Viola, and Hinata nodded. "Oh good." She said as she fell back down on the floor.

"Wimp!" Viola shouted as she hovered over her body and went into it. Ino then woke up and grabbed Hinata by her jacket. "Listen Hinata!" She shook her violently. "A time like this isn't going to happen again. So just go ahead and kiss him before I do!"

"Ino?"

"No! It's me Viola." She was furious.

"It's not as easy as it sounds..."

"Sure it is! Watch!" She let go of Hinata and grabbed Naruto's head. She stared at him for a second and presses her lips on his. She moaned and let go, letting him drop on the floor. "You see?"

Hinata was too shocked to speak. Her finger was pointing at her and her mouth was gaping open...then she fell forward.

"Oh my god! These kids, they faint at anything that happens." She exited Ino's body and flew into Naruto's. "People back in my day weren't afraid of anything not even death!" She walked over to Hinata and picked her up. _If you want something entertaining to happen you gotta do it yourself._ She walked across the hall and lay Hinata on the hospital bed. She removed her jacket, jeans, and panties leaving her in her in just a white t-shirt.

Then she stripped down to Naruto's boxers and got under the covers with Hinata. She flew out of Naruto's body and went back into Ino's. "Now what do I do with this one?" She looked in the mirror and checked out her figure. "Not bad. Better than that flat chested girl." She removed Ino's jacket and shirt and threw them on the floor on top of Naruto's and Hinata's. She took off her pink shirt and her bra and lay in the bed between Naruto and Hinata.

She flew out of Ino's body. "Now all I got to do is wait for the show." She laughed manically and threw her head back.

* * *

"We've searched every room on this floor." Sakura slammed her fist into the wall. "Where are they?"

"All the rooms we looked in on the first floor were empty." Kiba said as he closed a door.

"Let's go to the third floor." Shikamaru said pointing up.

"That's where Naruto went. We should meet up with him and tell him...who's with Hinata?" Sakura asked.

"We think she's with Naruto. Come on we need to hurry." Shikamaru led the way upstairs.

"How come the lights are on here?" Temari asked when they reached the floor.

"Doesn't matter, just look for them." Kiba grunted. "Hinata?" He yelled as he opened doors left and right.

"Naruto! Buddy you here?" Shikamaru shouted.

_Maybe their hiding behind the reception counter. _Sakura ran to the counter but only found broken glass. _Guess not_.

"Guys! I think I see them in here." Temari said. The group gathered around as She opened the door.

_More guests? _Viola looked at the door and made her self invisible.

"Oh...."

"My...."

"God...."

Temari, Shikamaru, and Sakura said their mouths wide open.

Kiba fell back laughing uncontrollably "Hinata...Wow..." He rolled around as tears fell down, barely able to breathe.

Ino sprang up "What....what happened?" She looked around and saw her friends standing still mouths open. "What's wrong?"

Naruto And Hinata got up at the same time.

"Ghost!" Naruto shouted. He looked to the side of him and saw a topless Ino. "Uhh...." He pointed to her bare chest.

"What?" Ino said looking down. Her face turned redder then Hinata's ever was. Her breasts were in front of Naruto's face, ner nipples hard from the cold. "...Pervert!" She punched Naruto out of bed. She grabbed the sheets and covered her chest with it.

The sheets came of Hinata revealing her lower womanly parts. "Aaaagh!" She shrieked as she got under the covers with Ino.

"What the crap Naruto! Why the hell did you do that....where are your clothes!" She pointed at him who was just in his boxers.

"My clothes!" He looked at the door and saw his friends 'I-It's not what it looks like I swear!" He waved.

"Then explain all this!" Sakura started cracking her knuckles.

"Wait....Sakura!" Naruto yelled as he got punched over and over.

After all had settled down and they put their clothes back on they sat down in the room.

"I swear Ino I don't know what happened?" He looked at her but she just looked away in disgust. "Hinata you believe me right?" He practically begged.

Hinata however was by herself in the corner in her own world. _In-Ino kissed Naruto..and I was half naked in the bed with them!_

"Well..that was boring." Viola appeared sitting on the bed. "I was hoping that something more would happen. Like an orgy or something."

"A ghost?" Sakura began to turn pale when she saw her.

"No!" Viola shouted "You faint you're not gonna wake up!" She flew in front of Sakura and pointed her finger at her. "I'm just a damn 300 year old ghost. I'm not gonna hurt you or anything!"

The group stayed quiet with fear.

"God I swear..." Viola mumbled to herself. "Where has this generation gone?"

* * *

Sasuke came to slowly, his eyes adjusting to the light. "Ow...my head." He rubbed his head. "Wait...what happened?" He looked around him and saw that he was in a white padded room. In the corner sat a little girl fast asleep.

He crawled over to her and checked her pulse. "She seems fine. Is this the girl Sakura found." He looked around again and found a door. He walked over to it and tried to open it but it was locked.

"Where the hell are we?" He sat back down. "Last thing I remember is hanging up on Sakura and now I'm here." He reached into his pocket to take out his cell phone but it was missing. "Great..." He sat across from Yui and stared up at the ceiling. _Gotta stay calm. Once I start panicking everything will get worse._

* * *

**Sasuke not dead....yet. I might decide to kill him later on just cuz I hate him. And yeah I know I made fun of Sakura boobs more in this chapter lol. **

**Tell me what you think and review.  
**


	6. Bet's Over?

**It's a little rushed but enjoy**.

* * *

The group was sitting around the room. Hinata, Sakura, and Ino sat on the bed. Kiba leaned against the door, Naruto sat paralized with fear, and Shikamaru sat on a chair with, much to his annoyance, Temari sitting on his lap. Viola had introduced herself and explained what why they found Naruto like that with Ino and Hinata.

"I was responsible for everything." Viola flew from one end of the room to another. "I was just trying to have some fun." She looked over at Naruto and gave him a wink, but he had onced again passed out with his eyes open.

"So why the hell did you possess me?" Ino cried out, her face red.

"Yeah me as well....and made Ino k-k-kiss Naaruto?" Hinata stuttered.

"I did what?" Ino shouted.

"Yeah. I got in your body and kissed that guy over there." She pointed to Naruto. "My first kiss in centuries...it was heaven." She folded her hands and let out a content sigh.

"Why you little..." Ino jumped from the bed and threw a punch at Viola, which went right through her.

"Ghost...hello?" She put her own arm through her chest. "You should be glad. He is extremely cute!" Viola argued.

Naruto was too scared to even listen to what she had just said.

"That was...my first kiss! It was meant for Sasuke!" Ino growled.

"Who that other guy? He's a wannabe tough guy. I can tell he just acts cool to get attention." She flew on her back around the room.

"It's like a love triangle." Temari laughed. "Naruto, Hinata, and this ghost."

"Temari!" Hinata shouted.

"Relax." She jumped off of Shikamaru and waved her hand in front of Naruto's face. "He's out of it. He's so scared of her that he can't hear a damn thing." She laughed again.

"I got a question." Sakura spoke up "Sasuke and this girl named Yui are missing. Since you're bored think you can help us look for them?"

Viola stopped flying and got upright, she thought about it for a second "Nope."

"What!" Sakura said "This hospital is creeping the hell out of me I just want to get out of here-"

"So go." Viola said "No one is stopping ya."

"We aren't leaving until all of us are together." Shikamaru said.

"Yeah we're friends, and we don't abandon each other." Kiba said. "Now help us. You can go through all the walls and check. We'll be out of here faster."

"Yeah this place is full of perverted zombies and stuff." Temari grunted.

"Zombies?" Viola asked. "There aren't any zombies here."

"Yeah there are, and a bunch of other stuff. Creepy look a like dolls."

"Army rats." Sakura said.

"And perverted ghosts!" Ino screamed crossing her arms.

"No it's just me in this hospital. What the hell did you guys see?" Viola crossed her arms. "Hold on a minute." Viola flew out the door and stuck her back in the room. "Don't go anywhere. I gotta check this out."

Kiba walked over to Naruto and snapped his fingers next to his ears. "Yo Naruto she's gone." He said trying to get him out of his trance. "Ramen for free!" He sang but Naruto stood the way he was.

Sakura growled and jumped off the bed. She walked over to Naruto and slapped his left cheek. "Wake up!"

"Ow!" Naruto rubbed the his cheek. "What happened?" He looked around the room. "Is the ghost gone?"

"Man up." Temari told him "It's just a harmless ghost that has nothing better to do."

"Huh?" Naruto said.

"That stupid ghost made me kiss you when you were passed out!" Ino shouted. "Then she thought it would be funny to take off me and Hinata's clothes and put us in the same bed as you!"

"What we kissed!" Naruto coughed. "Where did she go anyway?" Naruto looked around the room.

"She left to investigate the hospital. We ran into zombies, and a bunch of other crap." Kiba said. "She had no idea that they exixsted so she's trying to figure out what's going on."

"Zombies!" Naruto cried "We need to get out of this place now!" Naruto stood up and headed for the door.

Kiba tackled him down "We need to find Sasuke and that girl first!"

"Where are they?"

"That's what we're trying to find out." Sakura said sadly as she dropped her head.

"Let's just stay here until Viola comes back. That's the ghosts name." Shikamaru said.

Naruto walked to the bed and lied down next to Hinata. "Stupid...." He mumbled to himself.

"U.....u-umm...N-Naruto?" Hinata spoke.

"What is it?"

"W-W-Was that your first k-k-k-kiss?" She stuttered.

"Why do you ask?" He sat up. o.

"N-N-No reason!" Her face blushed and she turned her head away from Naruto.

* * *

Viola phased through each and every room on the third floor. "Like I thought there's nothing here." She went to the hallways and looked up and down. "They must just be imagining things...I'll check the second floor." She fell through the floor and began searching. After 10 minutes of searching she gave up and returned to the room.

"You guys are delusional." She came up from the floor scaring all of them. "I looked through every room on this floor and the one below. There's nothing there." She looked at Naruto and smiled "You're up!" She flew over to him and stayed by his side.

"What...what do you want?" Naruto asked.

"You!" She pointed at him "You're insanely cute! What I wouldn't give to be alive..." She giggled as she inched closer to Naruto who was slowly creeping back. "I love your blue eyes." She whispered to him which made him blush.

Hinata began to grow irritated with Viola as all of this was happening right in front of her.

"Hey Viola!" Temari shouted. "We know what we saw. There were zombies and a bunch of other things down there."

"Well I looked all over. I turned the lights on and searched every room." She turned her head to Naruto "Where were we?" She said seductively.

"That's probably why." Shikamaru said. "It was dark when we were there."

"Think they only like the dark?" Sakura asked.

"Could be." Kiba said.

"Hey Hinata whatever happened to that girl we saw? You know, that shadow we saw before all this happened." She said as she pointed to Viola.

"I...don't know." Hinata said with a hint of anger and sadness in her voice.

Viola looked Hinata and smiled. _How cute she's jealous._ "I'll go look one more time with the lights off." She snapped her fingers and went down through the floor. She almost immiediatly came back up. "OK. I believe you."

"That was fast. Not even 5 seconds."

"Yeah...there are like monsters and a creepy puppet thing holding a knife." She yawned and flew back over to Naruto.

Naruto got up and walked away from her.

"Someone is behind this." Viola said as she frantically followed Naruto "These things have never been here before. It was just me."

"So what do we do?" Sakura said.

"It's simple." Temari said "We just turn the lights on in the hospital and look for Sasuke safely."

They heard glass break coming from outside the room. The room grew deathly quiet.

"What was that?" Naruto asked.

"I'll check..." Viola said, she flew through the door and came back. "There's some kind of monster outside heading this way. He broke the room on the other side. I'm guessing he's coming here next?"

"Crap!" Shikamaru shouted.

The window on the door shattered as a hand bust through it.

Temari grabbed a chair and smirked. "What's the worst it can do? Growl at us?"

The door got knocked down and there stood another zombie. He had a mohawk style haircut, and wore a spiked vest. His skin was palish green and the skin on his arm was completely gone.

"What'll we do?" Hinata trembled.

"This!" Temari charged forward and hit the side of it so hard the chair broke. 'That wasn't so hard." She turned around to face the guys 'You call yourselfes men?"

Naruto and Kiba stepped outside and look down the hallway.

"Guys...we might want to leave...now!" Kiba shouted.

'What's wrong now?" Temari looked and shouted, the whole hallway was filled with zombies all making their way to them "It's a damn army! Get the hell out of here!" Everyone else ran out the room and ran to the stairs.

Viola caught up to them and flew beside Naruto. "Want to know what would make this more fun?" She snapped her fingers and all the lights turned out. "Cool huh?"

"No! Turn them back on!" Sakura shouted.

"...You're no fun..." She pouted and snapped them back on.

* * *

**Now the action will continue to build up.**

**Review! And I'm open to to suggestions.**


End file.
